Take My Breath Away
by Alissa Rose-Mia
Summary: Deux semaines plus tard, Felicity n'en avait toujours pas parlé à son mari. Canon et Spoiler pour l'épisode 13. Champagne!


**Supra-méga Spoiler les amis, si vous n'avez pas vue l'épisode 13, ne lisez pas... ou lisez, c'est vous qui voyez. **

**Bonjour amis shipper, puis-je prendre le temps de juste exploser de joie avec vous ? Oui, bien. _NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UN BÉBÉ !_ Ok, j'ai fini, bon, pas vraiment, je suis surexcitée depuis lundi ou plutôt mardi trois heures du matin, après quatre ans à rêver de ce fameux bébé, il est enfin là... ou vraiment, elle est enfin là. Félicitation, c'est une fille ! D'accord, j'ai fini maintenant. **

**Alors évidemment, comment rester sans inspiration après cette révélation fabuleuse ( même si entre nous, presque tout le monde le savait, notre David Ramsey à tout spoiler depuis l'été passé, à de nombreuses reprises pourrais-je ajouter(cet homme est un ange)), j'ai écrit ça dans la nuit suivant l'épisode, incapable de dormir et mit la touche finale hier. **

**Bonus, petit cadeau de Saint-Valentin, joyeuse fête à tous les amoureux ! Et ceux qui ne le sont pas aussi, c'est l'occasion de manger du chocolat sans devoir inventer une mauvaise excuse.**

**Ceci suit plus ou moins ce qu'on voit dans la bande-annonce de l'épisode 14 prévu pour le 4 mars prochain, et ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience, la révélation à Oliver, encore dans le noir de la merveille prénommée Mia.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_ Es-tu entrain de me dire que tu travailles avec l'homme qui a tenté de tuer toute ma famille ? C'est ça que tu me dis, John ? Dit-elle d'une voix mortellement furieuse, les yeux glacés.

Elle entrevit Oliver reculer et se prendre la tête entre ses mains en soufflant comme si il avait du mal à respirer ou croire à cette… trahison. Parce que c'était ce que c'était, une putain de trahison, personne mieux que John Diggle savait quel genre de monstre était Ricardo Diaz et ce dont il était capable.

_ Je comprends que vous soyez fâchés, tenta John en adoucissant sa voix le plus possible, les regardant à tour de rôle avec prudence mais espoir. Vraiment, et si les circonstances avaient été autres, nous n'aurions jamais fait ça mais vous devez comprendre, surtout vous deux parmi n'importe qui d'autres, que c'était un mal nécessaire, l'ARGUS-

_ J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton ARGUS John, tu as laissé l'homme qui veut tuer ma famille libre de le faire après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le mettre en prison, putain j'aurais dû le tuer lorsque j'en ai eue l'occasion !

_ Quoi ? De quoi tu-

_ Ce n'est pas le moment, Diggle, coupa vivement Oliver en venant rapidement se mettre près d'elle. Dis-nous pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

John avait téléphoner à la première heure du matin en leur ordonnant pratiquement d'emballer quelques affaires dans un sac et d'être prêt en moins de trente minutes, Oliver et elle s'étaient exécutés avec une légère appréhension et un peu d'agacement quand leur vieil ami n'avait voulu rien dire sur la raison pour laquelle ils quittaient la ville sans prévenir une fois dans la voiture. Près de deux heures plus tard et un petit somme pour Felicity le long du chemin, ils étaient arrivés dans une grande maison de campagne au beau milieu de nulle part entourée d'arbres, une vrai forêt dense sans civilisation à moins de trente-cinq minutes à pieds.

_ Nous étions en pleine mission avec la nouvelle Suicid Squad, tout se déroulait très bien-

_ Oh bon sang, j'y crois pas ! Cria Felicity en s'éloignant, se sentant prête à casser quelque chose. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça !

Et il avait osé lui donner un semblant de liberté et travailler côte à côte comme si ce bâtard n'avait ruiner leurs vies, fait mettre son mari en prison et tenter de les tuer, William et elle lorsqu'ils étaient en protection des témoins.

_ Continue !

_ Lorsqu'il a disparu, littéralement, de toutes communications, les autres membres de la SS l'ont perdu de vue, je suis entré personnellement sur le terrain pour le chercher mais… il s'était envolé, même sur les caméras, introuvable, comme s'il s'était évaporé et… je n'ai pas voulu perdre de temps, j'ai tout de suite donner l'ordre d'activer la bombe dans son cerveau, sauf que…

Felicity ne pourrait jamais oublier la façon dont il l'avait frappée avec cette rage et ce désir de sang, la façon dont il avait jeté son corps contre la table en verre comme si elle ne valait rien son arme pointé sur elle et… Oh dieu… ses bras se resserrent autour de son estomac et ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que sa mâchoire se mettait à trembler.

_ Ça n'a pas marché, la bombe a été désactiver et le traqueur dessus aussi, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible ni comment il a fait, tous les agents sont exclusivement à sa recherche, c'est pour ça que je vous ai amenés ici, c'est pour votre sécurité à tous les deux. J'ai interrogé les autres et l'un d'eux m'a dit qu'il parlait beaucoup de vous, surtout de-

Mais ils n'étaient pas deux… ils ne l'étaient plus depuis près de six semaines, l'horreur se leva sur elle.

_ Je te jure John que si tu dis un mot de plus, je vais mettre mon poing dans ton visage… putain, putain, je ne sais même pas si c'est une bonne chose que William soit avec ses grands-parents en ce moment-

_ Il se fiche de William, intervint Felicity avec une assurance qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Et il est en sécurité, j'ai prévenue nos amis de Central City de garder un œil très serré sur lui à tout moment, non c'est… moi qu'il voulait lorsqu'ils nous a trouvés à Hope Springs, c'était moi, répéta Felicity d'une voix blanche. Oh mon dieu.

Tout comme la nausée apparemment.

_ Felicity, bébé, l'appela Oliver avec inquiétude en essayent de la prendre dans ses bras. Hey, tout va bien, je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver, tu le sais, n'es-ce pas ?

John s'était aussi avancé, ses yeux bruns illuminés avec de l'inquiétude et de la surprise, surprise parce que Felicity n'avait jamais manifestée une telle peur pour sa vie auparavant, comme si il avait envie de la toucher pour la rassurer mais elle recula, ne supportant pas d'être touchée et-

_ Je crois que je vais vomir, croassa-t-elle en s'éloignant rapidement en direction des chambres, laissant derrières les deux hommes inquiets.

...

Un peu près deux semaine étaient passés depuis que le Dr. Schwartz lui avait annoncée sa grossesse après sa prise de sang et le départ de William, qui lui manquait atrocement, encore plus que lorsqu'il avait été à Boston si c'était même possible, son esprit avait été blanc durant des heures après, sa main ne s'était jamais trop éloignée de son ventre. Oliver ne l'avait pas questionnée, lui-même un peu perdu par tout ce qui s'était passé, Stan le fan meurtrier qui avait fait interruption chez eux, la décision plutôt radicale de leur fils de partir vivre avec ses ses grands-parents, ça avait été beaucoup d'un coup.

Il lui avait fallu plus de trois jours pour outrepassé le choc de la nouvelle, puis ça avait été la peur qui l'avait paralysée durant des jours, ils venaient de laisser leur fils adolescent s'en allé et un nouvel enfant était mis dans le jeu juste au même moment, et pas n'importe quel enfant, un petit, minuscule bébé sans défense qui grandissait lentement en elle. Un petit morceau de son mari et elle à peine plus gros qu'un pois. Felicity n'avait pas quitté l'appartement une seule fois depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. Enceinte. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire aujourd'hui.

Et Felicity n'avait aucune idée de comment le dire à Oliver, absolument aucune, et elle n'avait aucune idée non plus de comment faire face à une grossesse surprise, ils n'avaient même jamais réellement discuté d'avoir un autre enfant à l'avenir, ils étaient heureux avec juste William mais, eh bien, ça n'allait pas se faire finalement…

Felicity avait ressentit le besoin de parler à sa mère, elle l'avait appelée et avait tranquillement rediriger la discutions vers le sujet, elle avait demandée à Donna comment cette dernière avait réagi en apprenant sa grossesse. Il s'avère que Felicity était aussi un bébé surprise, très surprise mais la plus belle surprise que Donna ait eue dans sa vie. Pendant un instant, elle avait été à deux doigts de se confier sur le bébé mais n'avait pas pu, pas sans Oliver qui non seulement méritait de le savoir en premier mais qui serait déçu de rater la réaction, sans aucun doute explosive, de sa belle-mère.

Puis vint le dernier problème en date, comment le lui annoncer ? Elle manquait de courage, surtout qu'ils venaient tout juste de laisser William partir. Simplement au petit-déjeuné en lui disant « hey chéri, tu peux me faire des pancakes, oh et en passant, je suis enceinte ! » ? Felicity voulait que ça soit plus spécial que ça, plus personnel peut-être. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas trouver, et le temps passait inévitablement, la laissant dans un cercle de tourment, sans personne à qui en parler.

Elle arriva juste à temps dans la salle de bain pour vomir dans dans la toilette, une second plus tard ses cheveux furent relevés et serrés délicatement dans un poing tandis qu'une main caressait son dos et qu'une voix lui murmurait des assurances et des encouragements. Oliver, toujours présent, pensa-t-elle avec tendresse, même dans les moments peu ragoutant.

Oliver l'aida à se mettre debout une fois qu'elle eut terminer de vider son estomac et lui tendit une serviette humide que Felicity prit avec reconnaissance, elle se rinça la bouche et le laissa la guider vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, qui aurait été complimentée pour sa jolie décoration si les circonstances avaient été différentes.

Il se coucha avec elle en la serrant contre lui, ne disant pas un mot, juste ce dont elle avait besoin, ses bras autour d'elle était tout ce dont elle avait envie pour le moment. La position n'était pas des plus confortables, elle se trouvait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en étant couchée sur le ventre ou le dos, elle se tortilla faiblement pour se coincer sous le bras de son mari, son ventre s'appuyant contre celui d'Oliver, leur bébé prit en sandwich entre eux, en sécurité, elle respira son odeur, l'une des rares qui ne lui donnait pas la nausée et se détendit finalement avec un gémissement tranquille, la lourdeur familière prenant le pas sur elle lentement.

_Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et Felicity sut, elle le sentit au plus profond d'elle-même, que quelque chose clochait, son cœur battait férocement dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles sifflaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des arbres, des centaines d'arbres semblant aussi grand que le ciel lui-même, sous son dos des brindilles lui piquaient les omoplates et les épaules, en essayent de tempérer la panique en elle. Elle se releva doucement et observa plus attentivement son environnement. __C'était une forêt. Et si elle n'avait pas su que Lian Yu était définitivement détruite ou presque, elle aurait cru y être. __En enlevant des feuilles mortes de __ses__ cheveux, Felicity tenta de se souvenir de la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait, sa tête lui faisait mal et ses yeux brûlaient, ce qui était souvent synonyme de drogue, peut-être une fléchette… __mais cela ne lui semblait pas être ça, c'était si étrange, pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Où était son mari ? _

__ Oliver ! Hurla-t-elle, au-delà de paniquer. Oliver!_

_Elle s'arracha presque les cheveux en s'avançant entre les arbres, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait un indice sur où elle était. La forêt semblait n'être qu'un grand labyrinthe où tous les arbres étaient les mêmes, il n'y avait pas de chemin ou de signe de vie récente. _

_Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qui l'avait enlevée ? Comment les avaient-t-ont retrouvés ? Brusquement, elle s'arrêta sur ses pas et se relâcha dans un lourd soupir, elle avait passé six ans en tant que justicier, traînant dans des situations extrêmes après les autres, elle savait faire fasse à la pression-_

_Mais pas quand c'est ton enfant que tu dois protéger, cria désespérément une voix en elle et d'instinct elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre encore plat, là où leur bébé grandissait. _

_Il y avait un trou en elle, qui s'emplissait de panique, encore et encore, de peur et d'horreur, son estomac était tordu en nœud et son cœur était dans sa gorge. Elle était perdue et morte de trouille c'est vrai mais son intelligence était toujours là. Felicity piocha une pierre sur le sol et marqua chaque arbre d'un chiffre pour s'y retrouver, ça lui permit d'avancer plus clairement à travers les bois. _

_Felicity était à son quatre-vingt deuxième arbre quand elle entendit un cri rugueux, c'était étouffé mais elle était certaine que ça venait de quelque chose de mauvais, prête à tout, elle courut si vite que les arbres devinrent flous aux coins de ses yeux, la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, c'était pour sauver son mari pompé au Vertigo jusqu'à la moelle. _

_Elle débarqua dans une grande clairière et son visage se figea d'horreur, elle recula frénétiquement vers l'arrière alors qu'une silhouette la visait de son arme en marchant d'un pas chargé vers elle. Felicity haleta et cessa de bouger alors que Ricardo Diaz la regardait avec victoire son arme pointée vers son abdomen. L'homme était non seulement armé mais plus fort, il se battait sale et Felicity n'avait aucune chance de le surpasser à mains nues, pas sans quelque chose de létal. Son arme donnée par Anatoly lui manqua soudainement beaucoup. _

__ J'ai attendu un long moment pour ça, pour ce moment, Madame Smoak, dit-il de sa voix éraillée presque incompréhensible. Quel plaisir de se retrouver ici. _

_Il fit bouger l'arme le long de son corps, ses yeux noirs la regardant sans ciller, pour la première fois de sa vie de justicier, elle perdit espoir, c'était fini, rien ne pouvait sauver son bébé maintenant, pas même son intelligence, ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement alors que Diaz continuait de radoter sur sa vengeance, envoyant une dernière prière pour sa famille, son mari et son fils qui étaient toujours là-bas quelque part. Felicity ferma brièvement ses yeux en imaginant une dernière fois sa famille et leur disant à quel point elle les aimait. A quel point elle aimait ce petit bébé, qu'elle était tellement désolée de ne pas avoir pu mieux faire, de ne pas avoir été une assez bonne mère pour le protéger et lui donner la chance de vivre. _

_Et un coup de feu parti, le son résonant presque cruellement dans la forêt trop silencieuse, un seul corps tomba et Felicity hurla comme si on la déchirait de l'intérieur-_

Son corps sursauta brusquement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent frénétiquement, la lumière vive était partie, laissant place à une douce lueur orangée qui illuminait la chambre de la maison de campagne de l'ARGUS. Oliver se réveilla immédiatement, se mettant à essayer de la réconforter avec ses mains et sa voix mais Felicity était trop paniquée, trop essoufflée, son cœur semblait être sur le point de s'arracher de sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin d'air, de bouger, une envie de courir lui traversa les veines, presque impossible à freiner, elle haleta bruyamment et se jeta hors du lit, trébuchant sur le bord des couvertures en tenant frénétiquement son ventre.

Son mari la suivit sans attendre, ses mains attrapant son visage et repoussant les cheveux collés sur son front en sueur, il la souleva alors que son corps était toujours parcouru de soubresaut, et la transporta sur ses genoux malgré ses maigres protestations.

_ Hey, hey, hey, tout va bien Felicity, chuchota Oliver avec angoisse, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, bébé. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité, je te le promets.

Felicity se sentit vidé une fois son cœur en course calmé, gardant sa main contre le cou d'Oliver où elle pouvait sentir son pouls battre à un rythme rassurant et l'autre accrochée désespérément à son ventre. Ça avait été si réel, dieu, elle y avait cru et elle avait été incapable de faire quoi ce soit, complètement impuissante. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence total hormis leurs deux respirations, Oliver lui caressait les cheveux méthodiquement alors que son visage était niché contre son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son inquiétude palpiter de lui, qu'il se retenait de lui demander comment elle allait, de quoi elle avait rêvée pour qu'elle soit si paniquée, qu'elle ait si peur, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire des cauchemars aussi violents.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Milieu de l'après-midi, tu as dormi presque cinq heures, tu devais être vraiment épuisée…

_ Mmh oui, je me sentais vidée, ça va mieux maintenant, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait peur, Oliver.

_ Hey, non, ne sois pas désolé, je suis ton mari, c'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter pour toi et de prendre soin de toi aussi… je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de remarquer que tu étais très pensive ces derniers temps, je dirais même silencieuse, j'ai préféré te donner le temps de venir à moi mais je suis vraiment inquiet là tout de suite, bébé, alors… ? Est-ce que ça avoir avec ce cauchemar et les autres ?

Felicity se mordit la lèvre inférieure et émit un profond soupir, c'était le moment, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle devait lui dire et cesser de se cacher derrière un prétexte. Elle bougea et leva la tête pour lui faire face, avec un sourire bancale et nerveux alors qu'elle prenait une de ses mains de son visage et la descendit sur son ventre, entrelaçant leurs doigts fermement.

_ Oliver… je suis enceinte, murmura-t-elle, doucement.

Elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais s'était comme si elle lui avait littéralement pris son souffle , il cessa de respirer, de bouger, totalement en arrêt, jusqu'à ce que son regard quitte son visage pour descendre sur son ventre où leurs doigts s'entremêlaient, ses yeux semblèrent soudain changer de couleur sous les émotions dévastatrices qui le traversa, la surprise, l'étonnement, la confusion et l'émerveillement. Puis il releva son regard de nouveau vers son visage, les yeux brillants de larmes à peine contenues, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire.

_ Tu es… enceinte, bégaya-t-il avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Nous allons avoir un bébé ? Toi et moi ?

Un minuscule rire silencieux lui échappa mais elle acquiesça lentement. Ses yeux retombèrent instantanément sur son ventre, sur leurs mains, Felicity dégagea doucement la sienne et laissa sa main à lui, il sembla perdu un instant avant de se reprendre et d'appuyer sa paume à plat mais cela ne lui sembla pas lui suffire, il releva son pull et son t-shirt et passa le bout de ses doigts sur son bas-ventre avec une révérence et un respect qui lui coupa le souffle, son autre main rejoignit l'autre sur sa peau sensible.

_ Nous allons avoir un bébé, répéta Oliver, son ton aussi révérencieux que tremblant. Un bébé à nous.

_ Oui… ça veut dire que tu es heureux ?

_ Felicity, heureux ne se qualifie même pas pour ce que je ressens en ce moment, tu… dieu, tu es merveilleuse, est-ce que tu le sais ?

_ Eh bien, tu me l'as dit quelques fois, avoua-t-elle en souriant brillamment, les yeux flous de larmes. Oliver.

_ Ouais ?

_ On va avoir un bébé.

_ Mon dieu, une petite partie de moi, une grande partie de toi, est-ce que c'est un rêve ?

Felicity rigola comme une collégienne et laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues chaudes alors qu'elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite. Les doigts de la main droite d'Oliver s'arrêtèrent sur sa hanche, son pouce caressant le haut de son ventre.

_ Certainement pas un rêve, pas avec les nausées, plaisanta Felicity en essuyant une larme errante sur le bout de son nez.

_ Tu sais de combien… ?

_ Environ six semaines, je crois, j'ai… j'ai un peu tarder à… faire quoi que ce soit à vrai dire, ça été un vrai choc quand le Dr. Schwartz me l'a annoncée, Will passait le pas de la porte pour partir loin de nous et… ça été beaucoup à prendre, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur, et… je suis désolée d'avoir attendue aussi longtemps pour te le dire.

_ Non, non, ne sois pas désolée, arrête de l'être, Felicity, je comprends, le départ de William… ça été dur, comme un coup, une partie de moi est soulagée qu'il soit en sécurité mais l'autre… nous allons garder ce bébé en sécurité, Felicity, personne ne va nous le prendre, ça va être l'enfant le plus sûr de tout le pays, je vais tout faire pour que ça soit le cas.

_ Je te crois, Oliver, je sais que tu le ou la protégera toujours, j'ai confiance en toi-

_ Attends, ça veut dire que quand Stanley a fait irruption chez nous tu étais… tu es sûre que le bébé va bien, le gaz-

_ Était inoffensif pour le bébé, rassura Felicity sans perdre de temps. Le docteur me l'assurer, tout va bien.

_ Putain, si jamais je revois son visage, il est mort, promit son mari, son visage de figeant brièvement dans un masque de fer.

_ Tout va bien, vraiment, arrête de t'en faire, l'enjoint-t-elle en tapant son épaule.

L'expression d'Oliver se radoucit et la caresse sur son ventre recommença, elle regarda son visage se transformer par les émotions qui primaient, l'émerveillement et l'amour.

_ Nous avons fait un bébé, toi et moi, c'est fou, non ? Tu vas être maman, je vais être papa, encore une fois. J'imagine déjà la réaction de notre famille, la tête de Will va exploser, et Thea, tu peux imaginer juste la réaction de ma sœur ?

_ Celle de ma mère ?

_ Ça, je ne veux surtout pas le rater. Et ça sera l'occasion d'inviter Emiko à la maison, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Absolument, approuva Felicity, en hochant la tête. Juste, je préfère qu'on attende un peu avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde, je veux que ça soit notre petit secret heureux rien qu'à nous deux.

_ Tout ce que tu veux chérie, je suis désormais à tes ordres, fais de moi, ton mari aimant, tout ce que tu veux.

_ Hum, c'est exactement ce que moi, ta femme enceinte, adore entendre.

_ Wow… _ma femme enceinte_, fit-il avec étonnement, la regardant comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'elle était une sorte d'entité magique. Est-ce que je cesserais un jour d'être surpris d'à quel point tu me rends heureux, Felicity Queen ?

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il l'appelait comme ça, Oliver lui avait dit dés le début de leur mariage que son nom était trop incroyable pour qu'elle le perde et elle avait été complètement d'accord, elle avait toujours eu l'intention de garder son nom de jeune fille, mais de temps en temps lors de moments intimes, il disait ces deux mots qui la faisait toujours sourire et glousser juste comme maintenant.

_ Jamais je l'espère, parce que tu mérites tout le bonheur, Oliver Queen.

Sa main quitta sa hanche et se posa sur sa joue pour tourner son visage sur côté et venir déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Ils restèrent sur le sol de la chambre alors même que leurs jambes s'endormaient des heures durant, incapable de faire autre chose.

Demain, ils s'occuperaient de tous leurs problèmes, pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était le minuscule bébé qui fleurissait dans son ventre.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez,et comment vous avez réagis en voyant l'épisode, je vous souhaite encore une fois joyeuse saint-valentin et à bientôt ! **


End file.
